


I won't let go until you do

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fandot Creativity, Finnemore Febuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Herc and Carolyn's wedding vows</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't let go until you do

**Author's Note:**

> Written in fifteen minutes for one of the prompts from the fandot creativity evening. the prompt was the title. this was the third prompt, but I'm posting it first because it's actually finished. I'm posting this exactly as it was written, so sorry for typos, grammar mistakes, and missing capital letters. The characters don't belong to me but instead belong to John Finnemore and the BBC

That was part of their wedding vows. I won’t let go until you do. It’s not a promise to be together until “death do us part” but a promise that they will be together until they love each other no longer. It’s romantic in its own way, and a promise that neither person will trap the other into a hellish relationship forever. Because, as they both know, forever doesn’t always last. He has been married more times than her, three times versus her two. But this time, they are very keen for this one to be the last marriage they have for a long while yet.


End file.
